1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to an archery bow having split limb portions.
2. Related Art
Archery bows may include two limbs interconnected by a handle or riser with a string trained between the limbs so that drawing the string stores energy in the limbs to propel an arrow upon release of the string. The limbs have been made from a solid, uninterrupted piece of material. The string is attached directly to the ends of the limbs, or to pulleys or cams attached to the ends of the limbs with the string trained around the pulleys or cams.
To accommodate the pulleys or cams of compound bows, the limbs have a split portion creating separate limb sections between the handle portion and the point of string attachment to the bow limbs. The limb sections are either formed from a partial split in the limbs, or from a complete split spanning the length of the limbs. Split limbs can reduce the weight of the bow, but more importantly to the bow enthusiast, it can increase the speed of an arrow shot from the bow. The limb sections may flex unequally creating imbalances or twisting of the limbs that can reduce the efficiency of the bow, and increase noise and vibration produced by the bow in use.
An archery bow has a handle portion having spaced apart ends with a pair of limbs attached to each end. The limbs each have a free end spaced from the handle portion providing for a point of string attachment adjacent the free ends. At least one of the limbs, and preferably both limbs have a split section defining a pair of limb sections spaced from one another between the handle portion and the point of string attachment. A connecting member connecting the limb sections to each other is received between the handle portion and at least one of the points of string attachment. With the connecting member in place, the spaced apart limb sections flex and return more uniformly relative to one another to provide more uniform flexing of the limb, increase efficiency of the bow, and reduce noise and vibration in the bow.
In a preferred embodiment, a bow has a riser to which a pair of bow limbs are attached. The bow limbs have free ends with a pulley rotatably mounted on the limb adjacent each free end. At least one of the limbs has a split section defining a pair of separate limb sections between the riser and the pulley. A connecting member connecting the pair of limb sections to each other is received between the riser and at least one pulley. Desirably, this may provide more uniform flexing of the limb, increase the efficiency of the bow, and reduce noise and vibration in the bow, among other benefits or advantages.
Some objects, features and advantages of a preferred embodiment of this invention include, but are not limited to, limiting relative movement between the limb sections of a bow limb having a split section to ensure uniform flexing of the limb sections, maximizing the energy potential of the limbs, increasing arrow speed, reducing noise and vibration of the bow, permitting a user to shoot the bow for an extended period of time with less fatigue, and prolonging the useful life of limbs, bolts, strings, cam and idler pulley bearings, axles and that of the bow in general. Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art.